1. Technical Field
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a vehicle lighting fixture using a light source and, in particular, to a vehicle lighting fixture capable of switching a plurality of functions (for example, functions of a fog lamp and a cornering lamp) without depending on a mechanical action.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now there has been known a vehicle lighting fixture having a plurality of functions (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-019329).
FIGS. 5 and 6 are schematic diagrams describing the configuration of the vehicle lighting fixture according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-019329.
As illustrated in FIGS. 5 and 6, the vehicle lighting fixture according to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-019329 is provided with a light source 10′ such as a discharge bulb and a mirror plate 30′ rotated around an operating shaft 20′. Using an actuator, the mirror plate 30′ is positioned in a position indicated in FIG. 5 to operate the vehicle lighting fixture as a fog lamp, on the other hand, the mirror plate 30′ is positioned in a position indicated in FIG. 6 to operate the vehicle lighting fixture as a cornering lamp.